la primera nevada
by blossombubbles
Summary: nunca creerian que la gran nevada fue creada porr una simple y pequeña niña
1. el comienzo

Los primeros copos cayendo del cielo significa blanca nieve para la tierra es descanso, para los animales es soñar y para las personas significa ayudar y renacerá un amor, refrescante risas

Pero quién diría que todo creado por un simple fragmento poderoso, algunos se ríen de que algo tan pequeño tenga tanto poder pero ellos olvida de cómo los copos de nieve llegaron a ser lo que son.

En la pequeña escuela de nueva saltadilla

-la víspera después del sol de primavera las guardianas de lluvia traerán las regaderas para derretir nieve desde el sur-dijo la maestra-¿puede algún niño decirme la nación que le permite a nueva saltadilla tomar su sistema de nubes cálidas para esto?-pregunto y después vio a un alumno distraído y le pregunto-Mitch

-emmm…esteee…..puess…-decía Mitch pensativo hasta que la maestra se arto

-Tokio-dijo la maestra

- si -dijo Mitch volviendo a hablar con su compañero pero su compañera hablo

-donde sea deberían apresurarse y traer el calor, esta helado-dijo furiosa Princesa Morbucks enoja porque ya se quería ir

-todavía no pueden producir lluvia incluso ni siquiera con el sistema-dijo la maestra-la tierra necesita descansar es la única razón por la cual crearon el invierno para ayudar a rejuvenecer la tierra-volvió a hablar la maestra

-¡ya me arte de esperar!-dijo princesa recostándose en su mesa

-ya no tendrás que esperar más el sol de primavera está a solo dos días ya no tendrás que ver ni una pisca mas de nieve en todo el año-dijo sonriente la seño –hablando de eso, ¿como van sus presentaciones del sol de primavera están todos listos con sus compañeros para presentarles sus regalos a las princesas?-dijo para después ver una niña hermosa de coletas rubias como oro y hermosos ojos celestes como el cielo

-Bubbles-y la niña se asusto al oír su nombre-¿Cómo va tu proyecto?-le pregunto la maestra

-mi…proye...Proyecto-dijo algo tímida Bubbles

-sí, ¿están tu compañera y tu listas para presentarlos?-pregunto preocupada

-¿compañero?-volvió a preguntar tímidamente Bubbles

-¿aun no tienes compañero?-pregunto la seño-Bubbles esto no es solo un proyecto escolar es para conmemorar el sol de primavera bajo el reinado de las princesas, nos honra una oportunidad de mostrarle que nueva saltadilla en un futuro puede crear para mantener las estaciones, ¿has comenzado por lo menos?-dijo muy preocupada la maestra

-sabía que no podíamos hacer un trabajo con ella-dijo Brute una niña de cabellos negros y puntiagudos hacia adelante y ojos verdes

-es como si no pudiera hacer algo, ni siquiera puede ver sus maños-dijo Brat una niña muy parecida a Bubbles solo que rubias coletas largas y ojos azul oscuro

-la última vez trabajamos con ella y lo hiso bien-dijo Brick un niño de gorra pelo anaranjado y ojos rojos defendiéndola

-pero no ayudo en nada-dijo Brat otra vez

-yo…yo …por supuesto que empezado, de hecho he estado trabajando ahora….yo….sola porque es una sorpresa-dijo Bubbles triste por los comentarios anteriores

-jajaja ¿sorpresa?-dijo burlonamente princesa

-Em.…aja una sorpresa…es porque quería trabajar sola-dijo triste Bubbles-yo…..

Pero sonó el timbre de la campana y todos salieron corriendo menos Bubbles

-muy bien niños cuidado cuando vayan a casa, recuerden traer sus proyectos mañana las princesas llegaran en dos días-dijo la maestra

Pero Bubbles salió sigilosamente pero la maestra la detuvo y le pregunto

-¿segura que estas lista?-le pregunto la maestra-trabajar sola es difícil, aun puedo ponerte en otro grupo y tomaras crédito

-au…no…tengo algo realmente planeado señorita, ya verá-dijo Bubbles

-au...está bien ten cuidado al ir a casa la ultima ventisca siempre es la peor-la advirtió la maestra

-a…si-dijo Bubbles-una sorpresa-susurro muy bajito y se fue

En casa de Bubbles

Ella estaba en su hamaca y estaba llorando

-*snif*no puedo ir al sol*snif*de primavera*snif*-dijo secando unas lagrimas traicioneras-simplemente no puedo, una tonta e inútil como yo no puede hacer nada para la primavera-dijo triste-las princesas se reirían de mi y…-miro hacia adelante y movió la cabeza hacia un lado y después miro el cielo y recordó algo…


	2. el niño misterioso y el recuerdo

**FLASH BACK**

Ella miraba las estrellas cuando un niño de cabellera rubia y ojos como el mar la miraba y se le acerco ella se asusto y el la miro entonces el miro el cielo y le dijo

-pide un deseo-dijo el niño

-emm…..quien eres ….tu?-le pregunto Bubbles

-me llamo Boomer-saludo el niño mirándola con ternura y después volvió a mirar al cielo

-em….boomer-dijo tímidamente Bubbles

-si Bubbles-dijo Boomer y ella se sorprendió

-¿Cómo conoce mi nombre?-penso Bubbles

-¿puedo pedir deseos?-dijo tímidamente Bubbles

-si…hubo un tiempo cuando no podias, las estrellas eran rara-dijo feliz Boomer-pero cuando las princesas llegaron, las estrellas empezaron a salir cada noche-dijo Boomer y después vio a Bubbles-seguro que puedes oírlas tintinear

-no puedo-dijo tristemente Bubbles

-tu escuchas mejor que cualquiera jeje-dijo Boomer burlándose para después sentarse al lado de ella

-solo escucho silencio-dijo Bubbles apoyándose en el pecho de Boomer largando unas lagrimas-desearia verlas…..¿crees que si lo deseo con fuerza me dejarían verlas?-pregunto Bubbles

-es mejor que guardes tus deseos Bubbles, para algo que realmente lo necesites-dijo Boomer viéndola

-¿no necesito mis ojos?-pregunto Bubbles

-jajajaja no, tu no, tu eres muy especial para eso-dijo riendo Boomer

-¿lo soy?-pregunto Bubbles

-eres la niña mas hermosa que visto y especial-dijo Boomer abrazándola y acercándose a ella sus rostros estaban muy cerca pero…..el desapareció

**Fin de FLASH BACK**

Entonces Bubbles miro el cielo y dijo…

**Lamento terminarlo antes pero lo hare lo mas rápido posible**

**Gracias a todos los que les gusto **


	3. el diamante

Abrio suavemnte su boca y pidió

-noce si alguna estrella esta ahí afuera con tanta nieve-dijo triste llorando Bubbles pero después se puso de pie y dijo-pero si están y me escuchan-dijo-yo…..yo…..yo deseo….espero….sueño.y…ruego por las princesas y que la luz me ilumine….por favor…yo….-dijo derramando lagrimas-yo….solo quiero mostrar que…..puedo hacer algo…..por una vez..quiero ser útil…todos me dicen inútil…..pero quiero mostrarles que se equivocan-dijo llorando Bubbles

Derramo una lagrima que se transformo en diamante y escucho un tintineo

-eso no es nieve-dijo mirando el diamante-nieve….la nieve es-pero no pudo terminar porque e viento soplo y volvió a oir el tintineo

_Tu escuchas mejor que cualquiera _

Esa frase reboto en su cabeza, la frase que Boomer le había dicho

Sonrio y recordó

**FLASH BACK**

_-¿hay muchas estrellas?-pregunto Bubbles _

_-hay varios tipos de estrella, de diferentes formas y tamaño-dijo Boomer_

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

De su mochila saco una lapicera y empezó a darle forma al diamante

_Pero todas ellas tienen pequeñas puntas en sus bordes_

Volvió a oir la voz de Boomer pero siguió dándole forma, con cada palabra de Boomer mas forma iba dándole

_Cuando ellas brilla, sus formas cambian dejando pequeños espacios por un momento _

La voz de Boomer sonaba cada vez mas en su cabeza

_Tienes que mirarlas muy cuidadosamente _

Gracias a la voz iba dándole mas forma al diamante

_Algunas pueden cruzar el cielo y caer en la tierra porque las estrellas fugaces son las únicas que pueden llevárselos_

Cuando la voz no la escucho ya había terminado tiro la lapicera y agarro el diamante

-bubbles que estas haciendo esta helado entra-grito su abuela

-abuela…..abuelita mira-corrio hacia ella Bubbles mostrándole el diamente


	4. la presentacion

Todos estaban en la presentación menos Bubbles, hasta Boomer, todos ya habían presentado sus proyectos.

La princesa blossom estaba feliz por todos los proyectos.

La princesa Buttercup estaba seria ningún proyecto le gusto.

El príncipe Boomer(autora: que creían que era un niño cualquiera jaja)estaba preocupado por Bubbles

-muchas gracias a todos por sus trabajos-dijo blossom-despues de un largo invierno es maravillos saber que niños y niñas nos muestran sus ideas para que las estaciones brillen-dijo felizmente-ahora solo podremos elegir uno como símbolo de las estaci….

-**ALTO-**una niña, todos la miraron y boomer se puso feliz al ver quien era

-¿ella vino?-dijo berseck

-no se presento a clases ayer-dijo randy

-pense que la habían expulsado-dijo Brat

-¿bubbles?-pregunto la maestra

-perdon la interrupsion sus altezas es solo que…-dijo la abuela de Bubbles

-yo e trabajado tanto, también tengo un regalo para la tempor-dijo Bubbles pero la interrumpieron

-lo dudo-dijo princesa y Bubbles se entristeció

-podemos verlo-dijo Boomer y ella sonrio

-trajiste nieve-dijo mitch

-y solo un poco de ella-dijo burlonamente princesa y Boomer le lanzo una mirada de odio, princesa lo noto y se callo

-tal vez tomo lo equivocado cuando vino aquí-dijo randy

-porque traería nieve al sol de primavera-dijo una niña

-no es nieve hise una estrella-dijo Bubbles y Boomer sonrio

-jajaja estrella-dijo mitch-ni siquiera parece una-dijo mitch burlándose

-¡tal vez no lo parezca pero sigue siendo una estrella!-grito Boomer irritado todos los niños se asustaron

-una estrella de invierno-dijo Bubbles-no puedo ver como son las estrellas, como tampoco puedo ver la primavera pero puedo escucharla y la nieve tintinea como lo hace cada estrella cada noche asi que ellas debe conceder deseo también-dijo levantando la estrella y Boomer la miraba con ternura-el invierno nos a dado un regalo todo este tiempo y nosotros lo hemos ignorado, celebrar la primavera esta bien pero el invierno no puede ser malo si nos da esto, puede ser frio y oscuro pero no significa que no haiga nada bueno en el…tal vez…talvez el invierno es triste y que a nadie le gusta asique necesitemos pedirles deseos a la nieve justo como lo hacemos con las estrellas tal vez podamos tener un invierno feliz


	5. la tristeza del invierno(el gran final)

Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que dijo bubbles

-podemos ver tu estrella mágica de los deseos-pregunto Buttercup emocionada todos se sorprendieron porque era la princesa mas seria y cruel

Bubbles se la entrego y Boomer la recibió y se las dio a blossom y Buttercup

-¿podrias hacernos mas?-pregunto blossom y Bubbles se sorprendió y acepto

El siguiente año el invierno fue lo mas celebrado las bendiciones del invierno por fin habían sido descubiertas, desde entonces la nieve era gentil

Los niños podían jugar y la personas podían ver mas alla del hielo y un nuevo tipo de estrellas pudo traer un dulce sueño para todos

Ya pasaron mucho tiempo y nuestra querida Bubbles murió dejando tristeza a todo el invierno

-es realmente la ultima estrella que tenemos-dijo tristemente Boomer

-tiene mas de mil años Boomer-dijo blossom

-y ella la hizo para muchos-dijo Buttercup

-no podemos guardarlo-dijo Boomer

-sabes que ella no hubiese querido eso-dijo blossom

-pero ella…..yo…yo no….-dijo Boomer cuando unos brazos lo abrazaron

-lo lamento mucho, se que era una gran amiga tuya-dijo Buttercup

-la única que he amado y me amo-dijo Boomer

-hubiera sido una gran princesa al lado tuyo hermano-dijo blossom

-sus altezas los capitanes esperan su señal-dijo Butch el guardia real

Boomer escribo una carta para Bubbles y murió

_Amada Bubbles:_

_Gracias por todo por hacer que el invierno sea importante _

_Eres mi única amiga siempre te recordare aunque allas muerto siempre estaremos juntos_

_Te amo _

_Boomer _

**Fin**


End file.
